


幸福之家

by Chenyijia



Category: APP与网页拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 大眼儿和lofter的屏蔽行为遭到了报复。
Relationships: ao3&wland/lofter&weibo
Kudos: 1





	幸福之家

LOFTER被人揣进这间小黑屋后，彻底傻眼。

“你不是很会夹吗，嗯？怎么不说话了？”AO3从大眼儿的嘴里抽出性器，在他脸上拍拍，神情轻蔑，显然十分瞧不起大眼儿这幅没骨气的模样。Wland的风格要比国外老前辈温柔得多，那张正太面容下藏着一根巨物，顶端正埋在大眼儿的身体里，他还没动，身下之人便已踏腰求饶。

Wland在他的背部啃咬吸吮，留下一个个暧昧的痕迹，伏在大眼儿耳边说：“大眼儿哥哥……把我的新域名也屏蔽了……你夹得好紧……”

这动作让大眼儿浑身汗毛立起，肩胛一缩，脖子下多出个凹槽，Wland就把头埋在那里面，大眼儿敏感部位被激，不由自主地仰起头，抵上Wland那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。他说：“放、放我走，我回去让程序员把你们都拉到白名单里！”

“可你夹得太紧，我拔不出来。”Wland在他背上蹭了蹭。大眼儿浑身一抖，胳膊无力支撑上身，整个人跪趴在地，可怜兮兮地说：“那我放松一点，你快退出去——啊啊啊！”Wland自然是在忽悠他的。在大眼儿放松后穴的那一刻，他猛地挺身，将巨大性器全根没入。

“哥哥真的好紧，都夹疼我了。”Wland感觉大眼儿的里面在往外冒液体，猜到多半是出血了，正好可以做润滑，“我们不是停车场，性爱只是大家生活中的一部分而已，哥哥把我屏蔽，还撤AO3前辈的热搜，看上去高贵冷艳、不食人间烟火、无欲无求，谁知道大眼儿哥哥你被扒了衣服后，下身全是淫荡的小广告呢？”Wland说着，咬上大眼儿的肩膀。在出血量差不多时开始抽送性器，并伸手按上他的小腹，那里有不止有黄色漫画还有卖片的微信号。

大眼儿好不容易适应Wland的尺寸，内里伤口又被反复戳弄，完全享受不到性爱的快感，只觉得是根铁棍子在后穴内捣来捣去，五脏六腑都快移位。

LOFTER开门未遂，见到大眼儿的惨状，吓呆了，默默缩在角落里减少自己的存在感。突然脖子一痛，他扭头看去，是石墨将针扎进他的身体里输入药物。

“你干什么？！”

石墨浑身上下只剩一件可怜的内裤，这件衣物的作用还是固定腿间不停旋转的按摩棒。他露出一个阴森森的笑容，说：“你们……你们让他们两个满意，我就能出去了。”

那边还在不断传来大眼儿的惨叫。LOFTER看着石墨的鬼样子，不停摇头，压低声音说：“石墨，你别、别激动，他俩是网页，咱们都是APP，不一样的，一切有话好说，咱们一起想办法，总能离开这儿的。”

“呵？咱们？你们做的孽可比我多太多了……我只是个办公软件，要是让那些色情文章分享出去了，我要喝茶的……她们同人女为难我干什么……”石墨越说越委屈，这些天来被折磨到紧绷的神经终于撑不住，想捂着脸蹲下，腿间的按摩棒入得更深了，他踉跄下，扶着墙才稳住身形。看样子他已经适应后穴一直有东西塞着了。

LOFTER感到身体内部开始升起奇怪的欲望，同时，胸脯在变大，身下某个地方开始裂开，多出不该属于他的器官。LOFTER因腿软而跪在地上，捂住胸口，感受手掌下自己的乳房在不断涨大，万分惊恐。

“你对我做了什么？！”

石墨露出解脱的微笑，身形逐渐淡下去。

死道友不死贫道。

“哈哈……我要走了，你和大眼儿继续在同人女怨念形成的空间里赎罪吧！”

“你——”

“哈喽，LOFTER是吧？”AO3向他走来，面色不善，“初次见面，请多指教。”

“啊啊啊！”

耳边突然炸开的惨叫声让LOFTER有些腿软，二人一齐看向来源处——Wland在大眼儿体内快速抽送，交合处一片狼藉，血淋淋的。

“果然禁黄是对的。”LOFTER这样想着，完全忘记身边还站着AO3。AO3拉开LOFTER的衣领向下扯，可怜的绿色衬衫成了碎布，挂在LOFTER捂住自己胸脯的手和胳膊上。

“养猪场的少爷，”AO3对像刚破壳的小鸡崽子一样瑟瑟发抖的LOFTER说，“你想要温柔点，还是想和大眼儿一个待遇？”

“我、我……”

AO3直接从他的小腹向上，伸进遮遮掩掩的胳膊下面，揉搓那两团刚长出来的乳肉，LOFTER一脸冷淡，看上去没什么反应。这让AO3很不爽。他又试探着伸进LOFTER的腋下，把两团肉往中间推，形成深深的乳沟。这时LOFTER才红着脸咬着牙瞪了他一眼。AO3轻笑一声，调侃道：“原来同人女说你敏感点长得奇怪是真的。”

“胡说！”

“人家都是喜欢揉胸喜欢含奶头，你喜欢被推胸，这还不怪？”AO3一边说一边用手推那两个大奶子，要么朝同一个方向，要么朝反方向，饱满浑圆的软肉在他掌下活像泥土团儿。在发出小兽般呜咽的同时，他夹紧腿。因为身下那个刚长出来的地方正在涌出一股液体。AO3尝试在那个晃来晃去的乳头上舔了下，LOFTER立刻发出愉快的呻吟并挺胸把它往AO3的嘴里送。

“这里倒是和大众一样，骚货。”AO3把LOFTER的裤子脱下，将其扔到床上，在大眼儿的旁边，“准备接受同人女强大的怨念吧，这是你们自找的，谁让你们得罪了识字的女人。”

大眼儿看上去已经接受自己被淫奸的事实了，像个死人似的，只有在Wland操他时，身子才一耸一耸，顶上开裂的敏感点时，皱着眉发出“嘶”的一声。“该让大眼儿哥哥坐木驴的。”Wland微笑着说。

AO3一把按住想跑的LOFTER，在他白嫩的屁股上狠打两下，覆上红印揉搓，又是两下。

“只推奶子就会流水的骚货，不想被干出血就乖一点，把你的贱屁股撅起来”

“唔……”LOFTER审核机制严到变态，他从未听过这样露骨的话。一时间被又骂又打，像服务器失联似的反应不过来，还真就听话地照着AO3说的做了。

AO3掰开他的臀肉，见那个多出来的女穴粉嫩嫩水汪汪的，和Wland说：“石墨搞来得好东西。真让他长出来逼了。”

“可惜只有一个，不然也该给大眼儿弄上。”Wland在大眼儿痛苦的尖叫中把精液全射进他的体内，然后像丢垃圾一样把大眼儿踹下床，“小心点，这是最后一个啦，操坏了就没了。”

“这还用你说？”

“他有两个洞，我们可以一起。”Wland向前辈提议道。

“不行！凭什么我要受两倍的折磨！大眼儿夹的图片不比我屏蔽的文章少啊！”LOFTER想，都怪石墨那个家伙给他打的药，让他男不男女不女的。从来没开过车的LOFTER以为这是酷刑，浑身瑟瑟发抖。被cue到的当事人安安静静地趴在地上，也许是不想动，也许是真的动不了。

“这里哪有你说话的份儿？”Wland不悦，但LOFTER在前辈手里，他也没打算做什么。

AO3在LOFTER的女穴上抹了一把，用手指将淫液推进菊穴里，没想到里面已经开始分泌肠液。

“Wland，看来我们不用客气了，他骚得很。”LOFTER跪在那儿，白玉似的小腿紧贴柔软的床单，AO3在他后穴里摸索着，抠的LOFTER睫毛挂上快感的泪水，前穴淅淅沥沥地往下滴淫水。“唔……不要……”LOFTER小声说。

Wland伸脚踢在LOFTER脸上，他最见不得LOFTER这幅做作模样，一边往死里屏蔽文章，一边还搞什么创作激励，当了婊子还要立牌坊，恶不恶心。“呸！”又踢了LOFTER一脚。

“呃啊——”LOFTER被踢爽了，前穴喷出水来，后穴搅紧AO3的两根手指。

“噗，他脸上也有G点！”Wland笑出声来。

“托你的福，这骚货高潮了。”AO3在LOFTER身后，伸手掐住他的下巴，身下往那个逐渐松软的菊穴进去，“为什么你被踹也会喷水啊？你不是连接吻都要和谐的吗？”

Wland在他脸上拍拍，说：“放心啦，我们都是合法网站，只是想用鸡巴操操你的屁股，不会把你操到从应用商店下架的，等同人女怨念消了，你就能走了。”“嗯——”LOFTER哼出声来，身体被劈开，他不由得绷直身子，生怕身后那根凶器把他的肠子戳破。终于全根没入，LOFTER只觉得肚子涨得不行，觉得这场酷刑也没有自己想象中那么疼痛。

“你不会认为一切就到此为止了吧？”AO3按上LOFTER的大奶子，让他后仰，从跪改为岔开两腿坐在自己身上。这体位让那性器又深入几分。“破了、破了！”LOFTER怕得浑身发抖。

“当心当心你的前面吧~”

LOFTER见Wland也要操自己，在AO3腿上挣扎。不是第一次干坏事的两个网站立马反应过来，AO3拽着他的大腿拉得更开，Wland抓住他的手腕，一个挺身操了进去，龟头顶破LOFTER的处女膜，一丝丝血顺柱身往外流，但更多的还是骚水，染得三人交合处亮晶晶一片。

“嘶——果然处女逼就是不一样，跟大眼儿哥哥的后穴一样会夹。”Wland评价后，又去问AO3，“前辈，他的屁眼怎么样？”

“也挺紧的。”AO3在LOFTER肉感的大腿上拧了下，“咱们一会儿换着来，今天非给他操松不可，看他以后还敢不敢胡乱屏蔽文章。”

二人有一搭没一搭地聊天，被晾在中间的LOFTER因身体前后的穴都被男人的鸡巴填满而紧张和恐惧。太涨了，动起来的话会死的。LOFTER的额头一直在冒冷汗。Wland试着在LOFTER体内小幅度插了两下，说：“他好像已经适应了，那我们开始咯？”

“不，别动——”

正如Wland所言，这里没他说话的份儿。

瞬间，前后两个肉棒抽动起来，LOFTER脸上褪去红润变得煞白，不住地摇头。饶是有石墨注射在他身体里的药物，处子的身子也无法承受这样的快感。Wland一拳砸在他的小腹，LOFTER本来就被两根鸡巴顶的想吐，又被打的腹部抽搐，直接呕了一声便要吐。“敢吐就不只是操你了。”Wland捏住他的两片唇威胁道，LOFTER只得含泪把那些涌到嗓子眼的东西咽回去。

“别锤他。”就在LOFTER以为AO3还有点良心时，又听他继续说，“他现在够紧了，等把他操松了之后再用这个法子。”

“哈哈，也是，以后得用拳头伺候这个骚逼了。”Wland用拳头在LOFTER耻骨上比划了下。

LOFTER浑身一颤，感觉到两根鸡巴在自己身体里隔着肉层摩擦，肚子要被捅破的恐惧感一直折磨着他，直到前后都生出快感，他才放松双腿，任由二人折磨他娇嫩的双穴。见LOFTER开始眯着眼睛发出舒爽的哼哼，Wland继续嘲讽道：“这么快就爽了？我俩都没使劲儿操呢。”LOFTER叫这话吓得一抖，连忙后仰，去抓AO3的手。

“怕了？”AO3问。

LOFTER记吃不记打，全然忘了AO3也不是什么好人，像小鸡啄米般的点头。

“同人女的怨气还有多少啊？”Wland问。

AO3感受了下，说：“还多得很。”

“LOFTER你被操的越狠越惨，她们的怨气消得越快，你就能越早出去。我们可是在行善积德帮你大忙呢，不然就这种程度，你得在这儿挨操挨到猴年马月。”Wland与AO3对视一眼，瞬间明白对方的意思。AO3搂住LOFTER的膝窝，与Wland一起起身。

身体悬空让LOFTER夹紧了穴，生怕掉下去，连忙抓住身前的Wland。

“不是怕我吗，怎么开始投怀送抱了？”Wland说着，没去看钻进自己的怀里的LOFTER，而是托起LOFTER的屁股，让自己和前辈操得更深，并且一起加速。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”LOFTER爽得头皮发麻，翻着白眼，脚趾蜷缩起来，口水蹭在Wland的胸膛，注意力全集中在自己被狠狠操弄的下身，白皙的身子青一片紫一片，两个穴口红肿不堪，里面的肉被操出来了，“慢、慢一点！啊啊啊啊！”

“现在怨气消得很快呢，难道LOFTER酱不想早点出去吗？”

AO3和Wland默默感应了一下怨气的存量，还能做很久很久。


End file.
